


Should We Take This Any Further?

by joytiny



Series: piece by piece [3]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Growing feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Movie Dates, Snow, a teensie bit of angst again?, conflicted feelings, daehwi appears for a hot second again, i guess, uwu, woojin is finally mentioned yay, woongmin rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytiny/pseuds/joytiny
Summary: “Woongie...”, Youngmin mumbled after a few minutes of silent cuddling. Woong hummed as a sign that he was listening. “Thanks for giving me a chance...”





	Should We Take This Any Further?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back again lmao  
> I really enjoy writing these little one shots so much that i can't help but post them the second they're done lmao  
> I hope inspiration will continue flowing because woongmin deserve everything! still don't know where i'm going with this series but we'll worry about that later 
> 
> for now enjoy!

Woong had been spending time with Youngmin almost every day for the past two weeks. It was safe to say that, while he obviously still wasn’t over Donghyun, he noticed that his feelings for Youngmin kept growing steadily. His heart already felt a little less broken, slowly healing like a wound you got from scraping your knee after a fall – minus the itching...

It was supposed to snow pretty hard today, so instead of going out, Youngmin had invited Woong over to his place to have a movie night with him. He had prepared popcorn, hot chocolate and fluffy blankets to add to their ultimate comfort.

Halfway through the second movie, Youngmin casually put an arm around his shoulders, making Woong’s heartbeat speed up. The whole setting was just so naturally domestic that Woong found himself leaning into Youngmin’s side and resting his head on his shoulder without a second thought. Youngmin was warm and cozy so it came as no surprise when Woong started dozing off after a while.

A low chuckle stopped him from doing so completely though. He looked up at Youngmin and found the older regarding him with a fond look. “You look tired”, Youngmin pointed out, his tone soft. Woong stretched his limbs like a kitten, making Youngmin chuckle again.

“I guess I am a little tired...”, Woong admitted, blushing, “but you’re cozy, so it’s not really my fault”, he added.

Youngmin laughed at his words. “I’m ready to take full responsibility”, he told Woong jokingly. The younger sat up properly, trying to ignore how much the loss of Youngmin’s warmth affected him, and looked over to the window. It had started to snow, just as the forecast had predicted. Countless flakes were coming down from the sky in quick succession. “You shouldn’t drive home in this weather”, Youngmin said, following his gaze.

Woong rose from the couch and walked over to the window to look outside properly. There was no sign of a snow-clearing vehicle in sight. Driving would be really dangerous right now. But how else was he supposed to get home? Walking didn’t seem very appealing under these circumstances. He jumped a little when suddenly two arms wrapped around his middle and Youngmin’s chin came to rest on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I should have thought this through better”, the older apologized.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault. I just don’t really know how to get home now...”, Woong replied, subconsciously leaning into Youngmin’s embrace, trying not to get distracted by how much he liked to be in his arms. Youngmin didn’t say anything for a few moments, seemingly thinking about something before eventually speaking up.

“You could always...you know, spend the night here”, he offered carefully. Woong looked up at him as Youngmin removed his arms from around him. “I mean I’ll obviously sleep on the couch”, he added quickly, causing Woong to chuckle. It was cute to see Youngmin get flustered for a change.

“Okay, thanks. I’ll stay here then. I should tell Daehwi that I’m not coming home though. Otherwise he’ll get worried and probably send a whole search party after me”, Woong said, already getting his phone out of his pocket. Youngmin nodded in understanding and excused himself, saying something about getting Woong something to wear for the night.

Woong watched him disappear to his room before dialing Daehwi’s number still with a smile on his face. The younger picked up after only two rings.

“Woongie! Where are you?” Daehwi exclaimed, sounding worried.

“Don’t worry, I’m still at Youngmin’s”, Woong told his best friend. He had finally spilled the beans about who he was seeing last week ,after Daehwi had made a comment one morning about seeing Youngmin’s car from the window after he’d dropped him off at home the previous night. He had taken it surprisingly well, Woong thought. If excessive squealing and an exasperated “you’re dating your ex-boyfriend’s best friend?” was considered taking it well. Woong had told him that they weren’t “dating” per say but Daehwi wasn’t having it.

“Wait, you’re at his _house_? You said you were going to watch a movie”, Daehwi immediately questioned him, his curiosity immediately replacing his worry now that he had made sure that his best friend was okay.

“We were. At his place.” Woong clarified. “Anyway, that’s beside the point. I’m going to stay over tonight because of the snow. I was just calling you, so you don’t get worried”, he said, already bracing himself for Daehwi’s reaction.

“Oh? You’re staying over? At his place? In his _bed_?” Daehwi teased him, a grin audible in his voice. Woong blushed crimson at the implications. “You dirty dog.”

“Stop, it’s not even like that! He’s going to sleep on the couch”, Woong tried to tell him, but Daehwi didn’t seem to believe him if the unconvinced “ _mhm_ ” was anything to go by.

“Have fun getting laid!” he exclaimed cheekily and hung up before Woong could verbally beat his ass for it. The older boy stared at his phone in disbelief. Sometimes he wondered why he even put up with Daehwi. And then he remembered that the little devil could also be the most precious friend anyone could wish for. Tonight, he was definitely more of a devil though.

Youngmin returned from his bedroom with a shirt and a pair of sweats in his hands. “I’m sure these are going to be a little big on you, but they’ll do for the night”, he explained sheepishly, handing Woong the clothes.

“Thanks”, Woong said shyly. Daehwi’s words rung in his head for some reason. _Have fun getting laid!_ He quickly shook his head, trying to keep his mind clean. He was really going to strangle Daehwi this time! “I’ll go change, then”, Woong announced and quickly headed to the bathroom to change into the clothes Youngmin had handed him.

The shirt, an old Metallica t-shirt, hung off his shoulders and reached all the way to his mid-thighs, but it smelled like Youngmin. Woong couldn’t deny that he absolutely loved it. The sweats kept skidding down a little but, like Youngmin said, they would do for the night. He carefully stepped out of the bathroom and back into the living room where Youngmin was cleaning up the leftovers of their movie night. When he laid eyes on Woong his face lit up a little bit.

“What?” Woong asked, blushing at the older’s gaze on him.

“Nothing, you just look cute in my clothes, is all”, Youngmin told him with a grin before taking the popcorn bowl and their hot chocolate mugs to the kitchen, leaving a blushing Woong behind. When he returned, he wrapped his arms around Woong once more.

“Do you want to go to sleep right away?” Youngmin questioned, his voice soft. Woong couldn’t deny that he was tired, but he was so comfortable in Youngmin’s embrace that he ended up shaking his head at the question. The older seemed to understand and maneuvered them over to the couch where they soon got comfortable again.

“Woongie...”, Youngmin mumbled after a few minutes of silent cuddling. Woong hummed as a sign that he was listening. “Thanks for giving me a chance...”

Woong looked up at him for a second, slightly turning in his arms to avoid having to crane his neck too much. Next, he pressed his lips to Youngmin’s cheek softly, before wordlessly resting his head in the crook of his neck. He felt Youngmin’s grip around him tighten the slightest bit and smiled at the feeling.

“If we stay like this much longer, I’ll fall asleep”, he said eventually, even though he really didn’t want to get up. This couch was comfortable for cuddling, but if they both fell asleep here, Woong had a feeling that their backs would hate them for it in the morning. Youngmin reluctantly let him go but got up along with him.

He leaned in to kiss him good night, telling him to sleep well. Woong made his way to Youngmin’s room feeling like he was walking on clouds.

~

Woong was woken up by the sound of voices coming from the living room. One of them clearly belonged to Youngmin but the other one...

Woong sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he tried to figure out who the older was with. He didn’t even know what time it was, but he was sure that it was too early for visitors.

“Why did you sleep on the couch?”

Woong froze when his ears finally managed to pick up the words more clearly. It was Donghyun’s voice. Donghyun was here at Youngmin’s apartment! This was definitely not good. He couldn’t see Woong here at all cost. His fear of potentially ruining their friendship _and_ having to speak to Donghyun overtook him and he panicked.

“I originally intended to take a nap...”, Woong heard Youngmin reply. “What are you doing here, Donghyun? Where’s Woojin?”

Woong tensed at the mention of Donghyun’s husband. He heard a sigh, probably Donghyun’s, and climbed out of Youngmin’s bed to press an ear against the door. There was a short silence before Donghyun spoke up once again.

“We had a fight...”, he admitted. “He wasn’t very happy about me inviting Woong to the wedding...”

At that, Woong raised his eyebrows. He had never officially met Woojin, so he couldn’t really understand what his problem was. Sure, up until a year ago, Woong had still been dating his now-husband, but Donghyun had left Woong for him after all. He’d won. So why were they fighting because of him?

“We practically didn’t speak at all on the flight back from Tahiti. He asked me if I still had feelings for Woong because I went after him when I saw him leave the reception”, Donghyun continued on with his explanation. Woong tried to ignore his pulse speeding up at his words.

“Do you?” Youngmin asked, his tone unreadable. Donghyun didn’t answer right away and Woong contemplated stepping away from the door, not sure if he wanted to hear what he had to say. Curiosity got the better of him though and he remained in his spot, waiting for Donghyun to answer his best friend’s question.

“I might...”, Donghyun finally said. Woong’s jaw dropped. Back then, Donghyun had flat-out told him that he didn’t love him anymore and that it was best for them to move on and try to find happiness with other people. “Can you blame me, though? Woong was my first love. We were together for four years and then I see him at the wedding looking like he did...it just caused some things to bubble back up again.”

“I understand but I think that it’s not fair to Woojin. You shouldn’t have married him if you weren’t 100% sure about your feelings”, Youngmin told him, seeming like he tried his hardest not to sound accusatory.

“I know that I love Woojin though. I really do. I’m just not sure about not loving Woong anymore. Have you talked to him since the wedding?” Donghyun asked him. Woong tensed up again. They had done more than just talking since the wedding. But Youngmin wouldn’t tell Donghyun that, would he?

“Yeah...”, Youngmin answered vaguely. A pause followed. “I don’t know what you want me to tell you, Donghyun...”, he then said, clearly also wanting to escape that conversation. Woong could only imagine how awkward this must be for him. 

“Is he doing okay?” Donghyun questioned. Woong had to suppress a huff. Now he cared how Woong was doing all of a sudden?

“I don’t know. And you shouldn’t worry about _him_ , but about how to make things right with your husband! You got married three weeks ago, there’s no way you two are having trouble already”, Youngmin said, trying to avert the focus from Woong. Donghyun sighed again.

“I know...you’re right. Sorry I loaded all this crap on you this early in the morning”, Donghyun apologized. “I’m gonna head home.”

Woong detached himself from the door and sat back down on Youngmin’s bed cross-legged, pulling the blanket over his legs. Had that really just happened? Or was he perhaps still dreaming? He couldn’t believe that Donghyun had really just been here in Youngmin’s living room telling him about potential leftover feelings for Woong. He buried his face in his hands, elbows resting on his thighs. Just when things had started to look up for him, Donghyun had to roll back into his life like a stupid bowling ball.

There was a soft knock on the door and Woong muttered a “come in” only for it to open and reveal Youngmin.

“Hey...”, he greeted the younger, sitting down on the bed next to him. Woong stared down at his knees, not sure what to say. “Did, uh...did you sleep alright?” Youngmin spoke up.

“Yeah, thanks”, Woong replied, his mind still in a whirlwind of confusion.

“I assume you heard all of that”, Youngmin finally cut to the point. Woong just nodded, still unsure how to reply and how to even handle the situation. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know he would show up here all of a sudden”, the older apologized.

“I know...”, Woong said, looking at him, his voice barely above a whisper. “I-”, he cut himself off. He didn’t think he could put his feelings into words right now. Hell, he didn’t even know what those feelings were exactly! Was he confused? Angry? _Relieved_? Next to him, Youngmin lowered his head, a kind of defeated expression on his face.

“I guess that’s it then, huh?” he said.

Woong furrowed his brows in confusion. “What do you mean?” he questioned.

“Well, now that Donghyun said that he might still have feelings for you, you probably want to end this and try to get him back, right?” Youngmin assumed and Woong’s heart almost broke all over again at the sadness in his voice. Here Woong was, drowning in self-pity without even considering what kind of situation Youngmin was in right now.

“Of course not! Youngmin, you don’t seriously think that I’m going to run after him now, do you?” Woong answered, his voice full of vigor, making Youngmin look back at him with slightly widened eyes. He really must have not expected Woong to say that. The younger took his hand and laced their fingers together. “I’m going to be honest with you. Had I heard Donghyun say that kind of thing before the wedding I would have tried my best to get him back”, he told him.

“But he’s married now, and he made a commitment to Woojin. He can’t just run around changing his mind whenever he wants and play with other people’s feelings like that. And I won’t do that either”, Woong continued, sounding determined. “I like you, Youngmin. Sure, I’m confused about what Donghyun said and yes, I’m not entirely over him, but the past two weeks have been amazing. You made me want to leave the house again. And besides, I know that I have feelings for you...I won’t just throw that away because Donghyun _might_ still love me...”

Woong was shocked to see a single tear escape Youngmin’s eye as he spoke, but he was quick to wipe it away. He shifted to kneel beside the older, wrapping his arms around his shoulders from beside him, leaving a few feather-like kisses on his neck. He hated that Youngmin felt like he was some kind of a placeholder until Donghyun made up his mind about Woong.

To Woong, he was so much more than that.

They remained like this for a while, until Woong’s legs started falling asleep. Youngmin took his hand again when Woong pulled back and sat down like he had before. “Now that he’s back...do you think we should tell him that we’ve been seeing each other?” he questioned carefully. Woong considered it. He didn’t want to outright lie about it; he didn’t want _Youngmin_ to have to lie about it. But was it really such a wise idea to let Donghyun know?

“I mean, he just poured his heart out to you. Telling him now would probably not be the best idea”, Woong reasoned. “Besides, I can’t face him yet.” Youngmin nodded in understanding and pulled Woong into his side again. Somehow, they ended up lying down and cuddling some more. Woong couldn’t say he minded.

He hoped that Youngmin would stop feeling like he was so easily replaceable to Woong. If his feelings for Youngmin had already grown that strong in the span of three weeks, he was excited to find out where things would go with them if they kept seeing each other. 

On the other hand, with Donghyun back in the picture, he hoped that this wouldn’t end up blowing up in their faces.


End file.
